Anything.
by Miss A3
Summary: Janeway is overworked and Voyager is in danger. Hmmm, it´s not so good... but I hope you´ll like it! (J/C of course! :D)


Ok, this is my first fanfic, I´m only 15 years old, I haven't looked at ST so much and we're only in the 6:th season here in Sweden. So, it's probably wery bad. But, please, be gentle? Ok?  
  
And, yes, you know how it is. The almighty gods of paramount owns the characters of Star Trek, but I am not steeling them. Just borroving them for a little, little while.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
  
  
"Ouch!" She fell into the wall, her shoulder started to ache and the lights went out. The ship was shaking, like if it was hit.  
  
Why? What was going on? She pressed the star on her chest.  
  
"Janeway to Chakotay."  
  
"Ckakotay here. But were are you captain?"  
  
"Outside Sickbay. What is going on?"  
  
"Were attacked of something that Seven calls species 1009.The weird is that we can't find them in our database!"  
  
"I'm on my way commander."  
  
Another attack stopped their discussion.  
  
"Oh! Captain. Good you're here." Chakotays voice was the first thing that reached her when she stepped into the Main Bridge. She nodded at him and gave him a smile.  
  
The next second Seven was by her side.  
  
"Captain."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're attacked by aliens called species 1009. Thats the"name" the Borg gave them. They, as far as I know, doesn't call themselves anything."  
  
"So the Borgs knows about them then."  
  
"Yes",Seven took a breathe-paus and then went on; "Species 1009 don't have any particular 'home', no 'extraction planet'. They live in their ships and when they get in contact with other ships the normally attacks them. That's why they know probably everything about every species in the Delta quadrant. They 'take care of' theirs enemies weapons, studies them and uses them. They have an incredible equipment!"  
  
Janeway nodded absent, and Seven left the room.  
  
Tuvok called her, and she went to his place.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"These creatures have an equipment that we aren't able to win over, not whitout very good luck."  
  
"No chances at all?"  
  
"It doesn't seems like that. But I have to inform you that our chances to flight is very small, perhaps smaller then our chances to win."  
  
"What do you suggest then?" Now she was getting really tired. She felt like if she was about to past out.  
  
"The smartes thing is probably to do both. Answer the fire, but at the same time try to escape."  
  
"Yes, do so..." She started to walk awway from him.  
  
What am I going to do now? A ship that probably know everything about us? And has great armor?  
  
She tried to calm herself down, which was really hard.  
  
Then she felt a little knocking on her shoulder. She turned around and ended up face to face with Chakotay.  
  
"Oh, Chakotay. You scared me!"  
  
"Sorry Captain." He gave her a smile and showed her a cup of black coffee. "Thought you needed this."  
  
She smiled and answered:  
  
"Thanks commander."  
  
B'Ellana joined their conversation and more people followed her example. They started to discuss what to do. It had gone not more then 7 minutes since the first attack, but several small once had followed it every half minute. So, it had to be a short meeting.  
  
Janeway felt the panic rise again, but thanks to Chakotays coffee she could stay calm.  
  
It was first when Seven entered the room that she felt how the caffeine started to do its job.  
  
"Seven!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you say that they knew probably everything about all species in the Delta quadrant?"  
  
"Yes commander."  
  
Janeway turned her head to the screen that showed the attacking ship and said with a calm voice:  
  
"But you don't know that we're from the Alpha quadrant!"  
  
Chakotay was near to set his herbal thea in his throat. Was she mad? Didn't she understand that to challenge these creatures was the same thing as challenge all the enemies that Voyager had ever fighted with?  
  
But then he looked at her face and realised that she had asked herself the same things, if only for a micro-second. And so came the next big hit and he lost contact whit the floor, fell and hit the table whit his forehead. The whole ship was now shaking. He started to feel dizzy and it was first when he saw Janeways terrified look that he realised how much he was bleeding. He touched the wound and gave her a ok-saying smile. She answered whit nodding towards his chair before giving Tuvok an order that he couldn't hear.  
  
Damn you Chakotay! Don't you get that Voyager needs their commander right now!?!  
  
She was angry at him for not being healthy, but kept a cool face out, she was furious at herself for being angry at him, but gave orders in a proper way, she wanted to talk to him, but avoided to look at him as much as she could...  
  
"Shields down at 22%!" Tuvoks voice woke him up. He couldn't sit here forever! Not now, not when Voyager needed him, not when... Kathryn needed him.  
  
"Are you alright?" He nodded a 'yes' and she turned her head to Tuvok.  
  
"How are we doing?"  
  
"They doesn't seems to get hurt at all... "  
  
"Captain, don't we have anything that is special for humans, and therefore for the Alpha quadrant?" Now he was starting to panic.  
  
"´Course we have!" She sounded a little bit irritated, but changed her mind and used a more gentle voice when she said "It's just that it doesn't work." But then, like from above, Harry Kim shouted:  
  
"Full score!" And when he realised that everyone were looking at him he cleared his throat and said: "I mean, they've been hit."  
  
Everyone started to work, to give and to get orders and somehow Janeway and Chakotay ended up next to each other. She looked away, tried to look busy but knew that she was blushing. Damn you Kathryn! He is just your friend, you're best friend! But she didn't stop blush for that.  
  
Damn. Not next to her, not now... later, I can think of her later....  
  
He walked away towards Tuvok and Janeway went for another cup of coffee.  
  
The fight was now better going, Tuvoks information told him. But they didn't have enought of energy to stand the battle so much longer. Janeway walked out from her room and started to give the last orders, the last bomb was about to be dropped.  
  
Their shields were down at 19% and their engineers were badly injured. They didn't have any more to defence themselves with. This was the last chance they were going to get. Everyone were quiet and Janeway, she was near to past out.  
  
And so the last shot was sent out. But exactly when Voyager shoot, the 1009 ship did the same. The crew could see the light of the shot coming towards them.  
  
Was Voyager able to survive one more shot?  
  
"Put yourself in safety!" Janeway gave them what could be her last order. Tears filled her eyes, and she realised that she was terrified.  
  
"'Come on Kathryn." Chakotays voice reached her ears. "We have to put our self in safety."  
  
She nodded and took his hand. She felt so weak, how should she be able to run now? But he just grabbed her and started to run. And then they were hit.  
  
Pieces of Voyager fell down, she was shaking and out of control. Janeway fell and felt how a big piece of the roof buried her, and, nearly nocked her out.  
  
"Janeway? Common!" Chakotay started try to get her up. "Common Kathryn!"  
  
He was calling her Kathryn! My God Kate, rise! Or at least show him that you're alive so he doesn't leave!  
  
"Cha..." And then everything became black.  
  
He was panicking. He had never thought that is was this he felt for her. They were just friends, nothing else and that was probably the way she wanted it, he thought.  
  
Why did this happened? She might die now! I got to get her out of there.  
  
And then he heard the little "Cha..." which made him dig harder. He had to get her out!  
  
"Tuvok to Chakotay, were are you?"  
  
"Just outside Main Bridge… I didn't... I mean we didn't get any longer..."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, Janeway ran together whit me."  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"I don't know. A piece of the roof knocked her out..."  
  
"Get her to Sickbay and leave the ship in my hands."  
  
"Ok... Thank you Tuvok."  
  
Her head was aching. In fact, her whole body was aching. Were was she?  
  
"Lay down, don't try to open your eyes. You need to rest."  
  
Chakotay. So, he's still by my side. She wanted to say something to him but he stopped her.  
  
"Schh. Didn't I just told you that you need to rest?" She smiled.  
  
"I'll leave you now. The ship is in Tuvoks hands!" He tried to make her laugh, and she didn't mind. And then he bend over her and said:  
  
"Hope you get better soon... Kathryn."  
  
One week later:  
  
"Janeway?" He went into her room were she was sitting by the computer, like she had been doing for a week now.  
  
"Chakotay." She layed her last hand over the rapport and then smiled to him. "So what is you're errand?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"I'm fine thanks." She turned her head away from him.  
  
"Commander, look at me." She turned her head back. "You're my best friend, don't you think I've noticed that you're tired? You are overworked!"  
  
"I'm not! It's just that all this... after the 1009, you know. Why did they leave us when we were near to surrender? Why all of this work for... nothing?"  
  
She looks so helpless... even though I now that's the last thing she wants to be. Kathryn...  
  
All he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms. Damn you Kathryn!  
  
She looked at him, what did he wanted?  
  
I thought he loved me... foolish girl! Of course not, you're just his best friend, nothing else! But why did he call me Kathryn then? No one does.  
  
She looked at him, woundred what to do.  
  
But then she raised and started to walk towards him.  
  
"Am I right if I say that it was more then your concern for my health that brought you here?" Why am I doing this? Stop yourself, Kate!  
  
He didn't knew how to react. 'Yes', 'No'? What was he going to say!?  
  
"You're.... right." She blushes! Why? Does she understand? What am I going to do!?  
  
She saw his smile and didn't know how to react. But she never had to wonder for so long.  
  
He held her hand in his, looked into her eyes and before she could do anything he kissed her.  
  
First she reacted as Captain Janeway, that this was wrong at that it might give them problem in the future, and she were near to tell him to stop. But then she realised that he was the only one who called her Kathryn. So, why don't react like her?  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
I've finished borrowing them. They're all yours Paramount. 


End file.
